Linos
Linos, aka Liam, is an 18 year old demon and the son of the Sound Demon Sorceress Hsian Ji and Shadow Demon Sorcerer Tzan Ren. Unlike most demons, Linos is non-violent and is actually quite fascinated by human culture and society. Having been banished to Earth by his parents due to this curiosity, he has taken up the task of hunting demons with evil intents in order to stop them from harming any humans. In addition, he is forced to adopt a human form in order to preserve his identity and avoid detection by Chi Wizards. Physical description In his human form, Linos has short black hair. His skin is average and his eyes are a light brown. He wears a brown jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it, grey jeans with a shadow pattern on both outer sides of them and brown boots. In his demon form, his hair turns brown, his eyes are bright red and his skin is a light brown. In this form, his body is covered in dark brown fur with leather armor along parts of his body with black patterns laced into them. He has a large pair of dark brown wings placed on his back. He also has a birthmark across the side of his chest. Personality Despite being a full blooded demon, Linos is the opposite of cruel, malevolent and despicable. He is exceptionally kind to those he meets and also has a strong sense of curiosity, especially towards humans and their culture. Having been banished to Earth as a result of his curiosity by his parents, he harbors deep anger towards them as it proved to him that a demon would go to any lengths to get something they desired, even if it meant betraying someone of their own blood. He tries his hardest to fit in with the human world as he fears that Chi Wizards will attempt to banish him back to the Demon Netherworld if he were to be discovered. Abilities Linos possesses many natural abilities as a result of his demon heritage, namely his Sound and Shadow Demon Chi. But being of demon blood, he is vulnerable to Chi spells. Powers *Shadow Demon Chi: The Shadow Demon Chi Linos inherited from his father Tzan Ren grants him the ability to manipulate shadow matter and darkness. **Shadow generation: Linos is capable of generating small amounts of shadows that are strong enough for him to manipulate. **Shadow merging: He is capable of melding into shadows. **Shadow camouflage: He is rendered invisible while in shadows or darkness. **Umbrakinetic constructs: Linos can create solid constructs out of shadows such as tools, objects, weapons, appendages, barriers and armor. **Umbrakinetic combat: Linos is capable of fusing shadow manipulation and physical combat to create devastating attacks. **Darkness teleportation: He is capable of using shadows to teleport short distances. *Sound Demon Chi: The Sound Demon Chi Linos inherited from his mother Hsian Ji grants him the ability to manipulate sound and sound waves. **Sound absorption: Linos is capable of absorbing sounds and rendering others mute. **Voice mimicry: He is capable of mimicking another sound or voice flawlessly. **Sound attacks: Linos is capable of using sound in a variety of attack methods such as screams and blasts. **Sound conversion: He is capable of converting a form of sound into another sound. **Vibration emission: He is capable of using sound waves to cause vibrations. **Sonic transportation: Linos can enhance his transportation speed on ground or in the air by riding on sound waves. *Form change: Linos can change between a human and demon form. *Enhanced senses: As a demon, Linos has increased senses and is also capable of telling human and demons apart. *Demon eyes: Being a demon, Linos is capable of seeing beneath another demons human disguise. *Temporary power enhancement: Linos is capable of bestowing a portion of his Demon Chi upon another person. *Flight *Enhanced speed, reflexes and sight Skills *Umbrakinetic combat: Linos is capable of fusing shadow manipulation and physical combat to create devastating attacks. *Darkness adaptation: He can easily adapt to dark environments. *Flight maneuverability: Linos is an exceptional flyer, with great maneuverability when airborne. *Extensive knowledge of Demon Sorcerers: Having been born and raised in the Demon Netherworld, Linos is very knowledgeable on Demon Sorcerers and their abilities. Weaknesses *Light: Linos's shadow powers are considerably weaker in the presence of sunlight and high concentrations of it can render them useless. *White noise: Linos's sound Demon Chi can easily be countered with the use of white noise, the static caused by it can block out his ability to mimic noise. Trivia *Linos is Greek for "cry of grief". Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:Male Category:Demons Category:A to Z